A Different story
by celestialqueen13
Summary: Misaki moves back to West Tokyo with her best friend Cam. Cam introduced to her childhood friends and ends up joining their group. But she's got some secrets of her own and falling in love makes it harder for her to keep them from him. Will their love survive this hell of a roller coaster ride? Please give it it go, it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Presents - Chapter 1**

Ahh, the fresh breeze is so nice on a hot day like today. "I bet it's nice to be part of such a beautiful town." I say to Misaki.

"Yeah. It's been 10 years since I used to live here, it kind of makes me appreciate the town more." She says.

"I wish I could have lived in a place like this."

"Well now you can!" Says Misaki cheerfully.

"We should buy something for the landlord you know for a thank you in giving us a place to stay."

"Good idea, how about some cake and flowers."

"Hmm, okay but you're carrying the cake, because I don't think I'll make it without nicking a slice."

"Deal, oh how bout over there, looks like a nice shop."

"Yeah but it's a bit crowded, seems like a bunch of girls are obsessing over the florist." I say.

"But he has really pretty flowers. Please Cam, Please?" Pleads Misaki.

"Ahh, fine, but make it quick." I say as we head towards the shop.

The guy running the shop has a bouquet in his hands and is giving the girls flowers. He stops and glances at Misaki and heads our way. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Hi, I'm Misaki Sera, and this is my friend Camlie Gill." Introduces Misaki.

"Misaki...oh, it's me Haruki Tanemura, can't believe you back in town." He says.

"Haru, wow you've changed a lot."

"Ahem." I say. clearing my throat.

"Oh, that's right, um can we get that bouquet?" She says pointing towards it.

"Yeah, sure have a nice day, maybe we could catch up some time."

"Sure." She says, hesitating to leave. Awh, no I feel guilty for not letting them talk. Never mind nothing a little cake can't solve. I think as we continue down the street.

"Hey," I say lightly tapping Misaki on the shoulder. "How 'bout that shop over there for the cake."

"Looks nice, okay." She says in her usual cheery tone. We enter the shop but it seems like there's nobody here.

"Hello, anybody there, we're here to buy some cake." I say. We here some voices from the back arguing it seems.

"What do you want?" Says a boy coldly.

"Umm, we'll have..." Misaki looks at me.

"I don't know, you used to live here choose any cake you think is good." I say bluntly.

"We'll have a Mont Blanc, the Victoria sponge, Cherry heaven and fruit cake." She says.

"And the death by chocolate." I quickly add.

"That's a lot of cake if you eat that much you're definitely gonna get fat."

"None of it is for us."

"What, I chose the chocolate one for me...And you, if you really want some." I say.

"But I'm pretty sure the landlord has 4 kids and then a cake for the adults." She explains.

"Yeah well they can share they're family. Don't need to be that generous, sheesh." I say pouting.

"Fine, we'll have two chocolate ones please." She sighs.

"Thank you." I say giving her a slight hug. "I'll take these and wait outside. Bye!" I say, without giving Misaki chance to speak I snatch the bouquet from her hands and go outside. A few minutes later she comes out and we head for a building called the black ship.

"Stop, thief." Says a man from behind us, we turn around to see what the commotions about. And a man grabs Misaki's wrist.

"Let go she's not your thief, she's been with me the whole time." I shout, but sadly the man doesn't let go and starts dragging Misaki. Just then a guy out of nowhere lands a punch on the crazy man. He holds Misaki in his arms and at first he's really nice about it and then he asks her to pay. So me and my crazy mouth is just forced to interfere knowing Misaki she won't be able to handle it.

"Umm excuse me mister! She didn't steal anything she was with me and we just came out of that cake shop." I say full of sass. Man I have a problem ever since I came into this town. "So you put her down right this instance."

Haruki walks up to her and backs me up, then we have an introduction.

"Hi Ryo, You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you." Misaki says.

"Yeah, I guess I have, anyway see you around." He replies. During their conversation I'm talking to Haruki.

"Thanks for backing me up there, I wasn't sure your friend bought it." I say to Haruki.

"No problem, by the way I wasn't able to get you name, back when we met." He says giving me a gentle smile.

"Oh yeah, umm.. My name is Camile Gill." I say cheerfully.

"Camile, it' a really nice name, I'm guessing your not from here."

"No, but I'm moving today with Misaki, she's gonna help me with my Japanese so don't judge if I sound bad for the first few days." I reply.

"Haha, I won't." He says laughing. Wow, he's really nice and friendly, I guess Misaki's right, people are really nice in a small town like this. Misaki comes and joins us.

"You ready,"

"Uhh," I look around to see if I'm forgetting something. "Yeah,"

"Well then let's go, Bye Haru." She says leaving.

"Bye, hope I see you again sometime." I say.

"Same here, bye." He replies.

We finally make it to the black ship...


	2. Chapter 2

**First impressions - Chapter 2**

"Hi, Johji is it?" I say.

"Yep, how was your flight." He says.

"Good, thank you." Says Misaki.

"I'm just going to go unpack, umm..." I say hoping he gets the hint.

"Upstairs on the right." He says.

"Have my stuff come?" I ask.

"Yeah I took em up for you."

"Right, thanks." I say, as I head for the room. Misaki glances at him.

"I'm guessing you want to unpack as well. Upstairs on the left." He sighs.

"Sorry we'll come down after, and maybe we can have a chat." She says glancing back and forth at me and Johji. He nods and we continue up the stairs.

A few hours later about four ish, I've had a nice bath, and I'm wearing a white tank top, with a denim jacket and some nice comfy pink shorts. Then I decide to slip on a pair of ankle socks and peachy pink converses. Should I wait for my hair to dry or should I go down... Nah I go down they're probably waiting besides its just a bit damp, I'll be fine.

"Hi, I ready." I say as I come down the stairs. I turn round the corner and see some of the guys from earlier. And Misaki sitting there wearing a strapless yellow sundress, coming to her knees and a small half sleeve white cardigan. "So, where's Johji."

"Behind you." She says. I turn round to see Johji standing right behind me.

"Ahh... That's one thing we're gonna have to fix!" I say shocked.

"So, how do you like West Tokyo?" Asks Johji.

"It's nice, and friendly I guess. I haven't seen a lot so yeah." I reply.

"How bout one of the guys show you round and in return you help them out in there businesses, since Misaki is going to help at a store?" Suggests Johji.

"Yeah but, I thought, Misaki you said we have to go to the school to fill out the rest of the forms, and what classes we're taking." I ask trying to deny going.

"Nah, it's okay we can do it tomorrow because apparently the school office is closed on Thursdays and open on Fridays, so we'll go tomorrow." She replies, she smiles in a way to indicate that she knows what I'm trying to pull off. I bite my tongue and agree to their offer.

"So who should I pick? I don't know anything about you guys."

"Well, what do you think Misaki considering you know everyone the best." Says Johji.

"So I'm officially the new matchmaker after Aiko and Annan. Umm..." She chuckles."Let's see," she starts murmuring things so quietly I can't make it out. "I'm thinking maybe Take or Rihito, but I guess Ichy too maybe, but Haru gets along with anybody so...this is so hard, based of well, stuff you may be able to relate to."

"Just choose someone for me, it'd be much easier." I say.

"How bout you try everyone," she suggests. "That way you can make some new friends before school and we'll get to know everyone quite well." I start signalling to her no way cut it out but she purposely ignores me.

"I would love to see the district, but do I really need a tour guide?"

"Yeah, knowing you, you'll probably get lost somewhere and there will be a big drama trying to track you down."

"Well..." I say defensively but I got nothing.

"I'll help Ryuzo because there's always a rush in a grocery, so how bout you go with Haru today, and Ichy tomorrow and Rihito then Take."

"Fine by me." I say getting up.

"You may as well do something active instead just sitting in your room all day." She says.

"Uhh, I am really active, I dance and swim, and run a bit. What more do you want!" I whine.

*Ding, dong, ding, dong*

"That's the bell to tell people to get back to work." Says Ryuzo.

"That's our cue." Says Ichigo.

I turn my head to Haruki. "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah." He says as he lets me through the door.

"Thanks." I say as we make our way through the streets. We finally reach and Haruki go"es to do something for his mother, and I'm just waiting in the shop. I see I little girl sneak behind the counter. Finally Haru comes.

"Who's that little girl I saw?" I ask.

"What little girl I didn't..."

"Boo!" She says jumping out from behind the counter.

"You scared me Sae." He says.

"Sae, is she your little sister?"

"Yeah, even Misaki hasn't seen her. She was born after she left."

"She's looks adorable,how years old is she." I ask.

"She's five."

"Her hair are beautiful, who did it?"

"Me,"

"You, wow I've never known a guy to be so good at doing hairstyles."

"Haru's good at everything, well except from drawing."

I crouch down at her level. "Is he now. Well what about you? I bet your a talented young woman yourself." I say quietly then get up.

"Well I'm not that bad," she says and tugs on Haru's trousers.

"What?" He says smiling. She tells him to bend down and pick her up. So he does and she whispers something in his ear. I can't hear it but it causes Haru to blush so I become really curious.

"It's time for you to have dinner, mum was calling you." He says putting her down and beckoning her to go.

"Sorry about that." He apologises.

"No don't, I love little kids. They're so cute and naive." I reply. I help Haru around the shop and attend to customers. After an hour or two his mum comes and takes over, giving us a break.

"Haru, how about you take her through the park instead of going through the main streets."

"If you want." He says turning towards me.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I say and grab my jacket as we leave. After a few conversations I decide to ask him what his sister was whispering. He must have remembered it again or was I imagining him blushing.

"She said... This one's a real keeper." He says laughing.

"Awh, that's kind of cute, she sure is a sweet girl." I say.

"More cheeky and stubborn." He chuckles. "We've reached."

"Oh, Thanks for walking me, I'll ask Johji to drop you back."

"No that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure cause he won't mind."

"Yeah, it's getting late wouldn't want to disturb him."

"Well, Thanks, not just for walking me back but for the great time I had."

"You're welcome, I hope you visit us again sometime I know Sae would love it."

"Yeah, sure right after this whole plan is over."

"Kay, bye!"

"Bye!" I shut the door behind me and watch him through the glass.

"Did you have a nice time?" Asks Johji just as I turn around.

I flinch and answer "Seriously you almost gave me a heart attack and yeah it was more fun than I thought it would be."

"Haha, I knew you and Haru would be a good match." Says Johji.

"Then why didn't you say something when I was trying to pick someone." Says Misaki.

"Because I didn't know for sure I just had this gut feeling." He replies.

"And besides, she hasn't spent any time with the others so who knows." Say Misaki.

"Uhh, You guys aren't trying to patch me up with these people, we only just met I thought it was to make friends."

"Of we are." Chuckles Johji.

"Anyhow, how was the grocery assistant thing." I say trying to change the topic.

"It was fun, I got to use the cash register." She replies.

"Good! Kay guys, I'm gonna crash." I say heading upstairs.

"Night!" They say simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Icebreaker - Chapter 3**

"Cam, we need to go its 12:00 already. Get up." shouts Misaki from downstairs.

"Ugh, fine. I'm having a shower is there any hot water." I reply.

"Yes, there's plenty. Hurry up." She say annoyed.

I crawl out of bed and have a shower. I inspect my wardrobe and finally I decide on a hot pink vest-like tank top with some skinny jeans and now all I need is a jacket. I slip on classic white ballerina flats and grab a greyish white bomber jacket.

"I'm ready lets go."

"What took you so long."

"I'm here now so let's go, don't want to be even more late."

We reach the school and the secretary is waiting at the entrance to give us a tour. Afterwards we are taken to the school office and fill out some forms about what subjects we're going to take for our exams to graduate and stuff. We come back to the black ship after and see all the guys there like yesterday.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's almost quarter to four." Says Haru in his usual cheery tone.

"So who am I going with today." I say looking at Misaki.

"Uhh, I think it was Ichy."

"Ohh, then you have it rough." Says Rihito winking at me.

"What do you mean?"

*ding, dong*

"Come on," he says grabbing my wrist.

"Wait, I'm still talking..." I start but he cuts me off.

"How does it matter you're going to find out." He says smirking at me.

We walk quickly down the street and finally he stops at a cake shop. Inside it smells really sweet of sugar. "Ahh, I love the smell in here."

"Really, I hate it. It's to sweet." He says surprised. He hands me an apron. "You work then I show you my favourite place in this small town."

"You make it sound as if you hate this place."

"Because I do."

"But you grew up here don't you... You know what never mind its none of my business. So what do I do?"

"Isn't it obvious, you sell cake."

"Kay, how hard could it be." I say, just then he turns around as if he's about to leave. "Where are you going, shouldn't you be helping."

"You're here, so there's no need for me to still be here."

"Your seriously putting you trust in someone who you practically just met."

"Fine, I'll stay." He says heading to the back.

A customer comes in and asks for 3 mont blancs and 2 cheesecakes. I don't know which cake is which, obviously I can tell apart the cheesecake, but the mont blanc, wait we ordered that when we came but what did it look like. Ahh, got it. I give her her order and finish the transaction.

"That went well for my first time."

"Yeah but what about everyone else." Says Ichy from behind me. "Move, you handle the cash register and I'll handle the orders."

"Kay, thanks."

"For what."

"For helping me oh, and showing me round after."

"I don't want my dad to get mad at me if someone complains of your lousy service."

"Uhh, excuse me. I was rocking it out there."

"Haha, in your dreams."

"Ugh, your so annoying you know that."

"Oh come on, you know you love it!" He says smirking at me.

So we end up working well together like this and in the end Ichy's dad, Uncle Ringo now, give me a cake as a reward for working so hard. Even Ichy says he's the one who was doing most of the work. But as promised Ichy takes me to the place he least dislikes in this town. Which turns out to be a park with a really cute octopus slide in it. I play in the park and Ichy just watches throwing insults at how childish I am or how slow and bad I am at the obstacle courses.

"In my defense, these obstacle courses are definately for a kid 11 and up." I argue. "I mean there's no way a kid under 11 could have the strength and balance and agility to complete this."

"Why, I did. Just because you can't do it."

"No, I can and I don't see you trying."

"Fine, I'm coming up." He says and climbs up the rope. I'm balancing on a tightrope holding on to a rope dangling down from the top of the frame. Suddenly, I feel the rope shaking underneath my feet, Ichy's purposly wobbling the tightrope so I fall off.

"No stop, I'm gonna fall off. Please."

"So, it would be funny."

"No it wouldn't we're at least 2 meters up from the ground."

"So kids fall of this thing all the time and they're still alive." He says continuing to shake the rope.

"This is against the rules, it says only one kid on at a time." I argue.

"So your a kid."

"No of course not,I'm the same age as you.

"Then it doesn't matter, unless you're a kid which in that case I'll stop." Just then my foot slips and I let go of the ropes making me fall flat on my back.

"Owh... Awh my back..."

"Are you okay," he says laughing at me from up there.

"What kind of person laughs at an injured person." I decide to get my revenge and somehow I manage to grab his foot and knock him of balance as well.

"What did you do that for!" He shouts angrily.

"Now you got taste of your own medicine." I say angrily. We turn our backs on each other and sit in a puff. A few minutes later I apologise and surprisingly he does too.

"You apologised to me."

"Yeah so, I may be stubborn and all, but I'm not stone-hearted." He says getting up and offering me his hand. I find myself taking his hand and half way he drops me again.

"Haha, you fell for it!" He says chuckling.

"Ugh, I hate you. Lets go." I say pushing him backwards.

We make it to the black ship then he leaves without saying a word. That's another crazy day over, I think to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Walking in the shadows - Chapter 4**

I have a shower and come downstairs. Each step is so painful because of Ichy "Ooh...Awh...eeh."

"What happened to you?" Says Misaki.

"I fell off an obstacle course and landed flat on my back."

"Ohh, you should have said so, I could have lent you my hot waterbottle."

"That would be nice,"

"What's all the commotion about?" Asks Johji.

"Cam had a bad fall, so I'm gonna lend her my hot water bottle." Says Misaki stopping half way on the stairs to answer.

"Oh, how did that happen?" Asks Johji.

"So, what are we doing today," I say trying to change the topic.

"Here," says Misaki handing over the bottle. " Well the school's having try outs for the new teams for the upcoming year. So I thought we could check it out."

"Yeah sure, what teams are you trying out for." I say.

"I don't have any in mind, but you could try out. In England, Cam was on the swim and track team. Oh and you did danced as well." Says Misaki.

"But I'm not sure I'll get in, I haven't had much practice lately."

"So, you should go for it, you were the captain of the swim team."

"Yeah but I barely made the track team."

"By barely you mean in a team of eleven you were the 5th best girl in the whole school." Says Misaki

"Still, I've definitely become unfit since then. There is a possibility for swimming but no way for track." I say.

"Well try outs are on for the next 2-3 weeks and track team is one of the last." Says Johji. "So why don't you ask Take to train you, He's the captain of the boys team."

"That won't be necessary, I don't want to bother him." I say.

"He won't mind." Says Misaki.

"I'll think about it, but promise me you won't mention it to anyone unless I agree."

"Not even Take," says Johji.

"Especially not Take." I reply.

"Deal, so you wanna check it out." Says Misaki. "Please, it's the try outs for cheerleading and you know how much I love watching them do their tricks."

"Kay, give me five minutes, I'll get my phone and we can go." I say running upstairs.

I meet Misaki outside and we set off. We get there at about 12:00 and we sit near the back of the basket ball stadium. This is where the cheerleading try outs are. Huh, I guess that makes sense.

"The try outs start at 12:30 so we have half an hour. How about we check out the pool." Suggests Misaki.

"Uhh, sure." I say. We head down to the outdoor pool and surprisingly see Takeshi swimming. "I thought you said he was in the track team.

"He is, but he did do some swimming at a time, but then he quit, maybe thinking about starting again."

"He's good,"

"I know right, he always won the races on sports day." Brags Misaki.

"Yeah probably, but his dive wasn't very good, he needs to travel further."

"Why don't you tell him that, I'm sure he'll love the criticism."

"I can't tell if your being sarcastic or not."

"No, I'm being serious, I would want know, so I can improve." She says with an serious expression on her face.

"But it'll seem rude, I hardly know him."

"Fine then, I'll tell him then."

"N-No wait!" I shout after her.

"Hey Take," she shouts, he stops at the wall and waits for Misaki. "Me and Cam were watching you swim and I have some constructive criticism for you, would you like to know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well we thought when you dive you could probably travel further..." Misaki starts.

"Before you hit the water." I finish off. " Not that your dive isn't good now, it's fine. You don't need to pay any attention to us." I blabber on.

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"You do." Says Misaki smirking at me.

"All the other girls just praise me and say I'm perfect and to be honest it felt good for a change to know where I'm going wrong."

"Okay, Bye, have a nice day." I say dragging Misaki before she rubs it in my face anymore.

"Byeee." Says Misaki.

We head back to the cheerleading try outs and to be honest it was quite fun watching it all play out. Afterwards we head back to the Black ship to see the guys are already there.

"Hi how's your back," asks Haru.

"Huh, oh yeah it's fine. Thank for asking." I reply.

"No problem." He says giving me a gentle smile.

"You should be asking me." Say Ichigo angrily.

"You wouldn't have got hurt if you hadn't made me angry." I argue.

"Your so childish, grow up." He sighs rolling his eyes.

"So, I hear you're coming with me today." Say Rihito putting an arm round my waist.

"Yeah, okay." I say moving away from him.

The bell suddenly rings, oh just my luck now I'm with Rihito for the whole evening. He takes me to a piano school, and a bunch of girls crowd round him.

"Rihito can you listen to me play, I've been practising." Says a girl.

"No he said he'll hear me play today!" Argues another.

"Sorry, but I'm busy today so another time." Rihito says.

"Anything for you Rihito." They all say in unison, making me cringe. Wow Rihito's surprisingly popular probably why he's so confident.

"So, shall we." He takes me to a room with a grand piano in it.

"I have to practice first, but afterwards I'm all yours." He says with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Kay, what you grade are you?"

"I've finished the grades."

"Oh, I'm grade 6."

"You play?"

"Yep I started when I was twelve."

"Can you play something for me?"

"Me, but you're way better and I stopped when I moved here."

"Why?"

"Don't have a teacher, besides I'm still settling in."

"Doesn't matter play something, I won't judge." He asks so nicely I can't refuse. I sit at the piano and go over the music in my head, my fingers trace the keys and I get ready. I start playing and it goes so well in the beginning and the halfway through I forget and stop.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I forgot the rest."

"What's that piece called, I've never heard it before."

"It's called 'Walking in the shadows'." I reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nice of you - Chapter 5**

"Its a really pretty piece." He says.

"Thanks. I'm taking up your practice time." I say getting up. "Awh.." I rub my back.

"Are you okay, how about I massage your back?"

"No you don't have to."

"Please, let me." He says as he gets up and starts massaging between my shoulder blades.

"Ooh... That feels nice, where did learn to massage so well?"

"I dunno, it just comes naturally." He says, he continues down my spine but doesn't touch me where I would feel uncomfortable. When he's done my pain is magically gone.

"Your a miracle worker, my back doesn't hurt at all." I say getting up and turning round, without realising I start hugging him. " Thank you thank you thank you!" I say squealing.

"You're welcome." He says and I suddenly snap back into reality, and pull away immediately, feeling embarrassed I turn away.

"So, now that we're done practising let's go out."

"Are you sure, you didn't get anything done."

"It's okay if I skip one day."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"It's okay, I don't feel like it anyway so I wouldn't have done much anyway."

"Okaay, I guess." I say not feeling so convinced.

He takes me to a beach and we walk down a pier, and get some ice cream. We decide to walk along the shore, but end up having a full on water fight. I end up getting soaked and my t-shirt clings to my bra. So we decide to head back home. He lends me his jacket to cover up.

"So how did like it?"

"It was really fun, thanks for letting join you."

"It was nothing, but if you want some real fun spend the night me." He says winking at me.

"Uhh, I'll pass." I laugh, trying to hide me blushing.

"Awh, maybe another time then." He says.

"We'll see!" I say trying to ignore what he said earlier.

We enter the black ship and the guys start questioning us.

"Why are you all wet and why is she wearing your jacket." Says Ichigo.

"You should freshen up, or you'll catch a cold, Cam." Says Haru in his usual cheery tone.

"I think your jealous, Ichigo." Says Rihito.

"Jealous, me of you, with her. Yeah right." He scoffs.

I ignore them and listen to Haru, Half an hour later I come down with a towel wrapped round my head and wearing some shorts and and new t-shirt.

"So where did you go." Asks Misaki after returning with Ryuzo.

"We went to the beach, and had ice cream and we went on a walk."

"That doesn't explain why you were all wet." Says Ichigo.

"We had a water fight and I won, because Rihito surrendered." I say proudly.

"I did not, you got soaked and we decided to head back. I lent her my jacket so she wouldn't catch a cold." He says winking at me.

"Sounds like you had a nice time." Says Ryuzo.

"How about you?" I ask Misaki.

"Ryuzo showed me a this waterfall, it's man made but so beautiful, it's a new attraction for the district." She says smiling.

We talk over dinner and eventually everybody heads home for the night. I go to sleep exhausted and Misaki soon afterwards. I wonder who she was texting so happily, probably Ryuzo, they have become pretty close recently. I decide not to think so much and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**My last afternoon rendezvous - Chapter 6**

"Ahh, isn't it a nice day," I say.

"Yep, the perfect day for a picnic!" Says Misaki cheerfully.

Me and Misa have planned the perfect picnic. We we're in the park right now looking for a place to lay down our picnic blankets.

"How about under that cherry blossom tree?" I suggest.

"Perfect!" She replies, we make our way to the tree before someone else takes it. We set our thing down and dig in. After we talk and gossip, then take in the beautiful scenery.

"Hey, Misa you wanna go on a boat ride, lots of people are doing it?" I ask.

"Uhh, alright let's go." She says. We ride the boat and then leave the park and head back to the black ship. We meet Take on the way coming out. "Hey, you should go with Tak now, considering he's the one your spending the day with today."

"But he may have something to do, I don't want to be a burden and besides you'll have to carry everything by yourself." I say.

"I don't mind carrying everything I'm already carrying the most what difference is one picnic blanket gonna make and as for Take, Are you busy?"

"No," he replies.

"So it's settled." Says Misa snatching the picnic blanket from my hands.

"Bye, have fun!" She says smiling brightly.

Take heads off in another direction and I struggle to keep up. We reach the bath house his family owns and I meet his grandma, Aiko. Then we clean the bath together.

"Scrub faster," he says.

"I'm doing the best I can, It's my first time." I reply. I get up to go to the other side and my foot slips. I close my eyes thinking I'm gonna fall but Take catches me. I never realised how muscular he was till now. Probably because of all that running. He helps me stand before releasing me from his grip.

"You okay."

"Yeah, umm thanks." I say nodding. I keep facing down so he won't see me blushing.

"We're done." He says. We leave the room and see Aiko sitting at the reception desk.

"So, what are you two lovebirds doing now?"

"N-no we're..." Me and Tak say in unison

"We're not together," he's says, my cheeks grow even hotter than before. "She's a friend of Misaki's and just moved here I'm showing her round."

"Oh, that's a shame you two look so cute together." Says Aiko. "So, where are you taking her?"

"I dunno, anywhere she wants to go."

"Where do you want to go?" She asks me.

"Umm, I kind want to see a movie."

"Which one?" Asks Take.

"Well... Ah, never mind you'll find it boring."

"Doesn't matter, what is it."

"I don't know it's name but it based of a comic I read ages ago...it's silly, forget about it."

"I heard of that movie, I wanted to watch it too."

"Really, I bet just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I seriously wanted to watch it. We can go now there's a showing."

"Really, thanks." I say surprised.

We watch the movie and I love it Tak walks me back so I don't get lost.

"So how did you like the movie."

"It was good,"

"Who was your favourite character?" We ask each other at the same time.

"You first." He says.

"Well, I would go for Smoo, it thought it..or he was adorable. You?"

"Umm, probably Analsa, because she had a really good back story."

"I would have chosen her if her pet hadn't been so cute. She did have a pretty good back story." I say. "So, what kind of stuff are you into, besides reading comics."

"I like to run... And swim sometimes."

"You trying out for the track team then?"

"Yeah, what about you. What kind of stuff do you do, other than swimming."

"How do you know I swim."

"It's pretty obvious the criticism didn't come from Misaki she doesn't know a thing about sports. So I figured considering you know your stuff you probably do it."

"Well you're right I did. I used to run, but I'm not so good anymore so what's the point. And I'm thinking about swimming again but then I need to commit to it. I dance as well but... I guess I just became lazy after coming here." I say.

"I don't know about swimming because you probably know better, but I don't mind training you for running, if you want." He offers.

"I don't want you to waste your time training me, try outs are soon and you should be training yourself if you want to be captain of the track team again."

"How'd you know I was captain."

"Didn't you tell me just now," I say defensively.

"Nope."

"Oh, it was Misaki, when she took me to see the cheerleaders. I dunno how she knows so don't ask." I say.

"I don't mind, training with you might improve my running as well." He says bluntly.

"Okay, I guess I may as well try. So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, meet me in the park at 8:00." He says.

"8:00 that's really early,"

"You want to be get in don't you?" He says, I nod in response. "Then I'll see you then."

We reach the black ship and Takeshi leaves without saying goodbye, I feel kind of excited to train with Takeshi.

I enter the black ship, and Johji sets a plate down for me.

"Dig in!" He says cheerfully.

"So how was you day,"

"It was good, and I decided to listen to you, and let Takeshi train me for the track team but..." I say piling food onto my plate.

"Ooh, so when do you start?" Asks Misa.

"Tomorrow, we only have a bit of time so..." I say stuffing food into my mouth.

"You're really hungry today."

"Yep, I don't know why." I reply.

We talk a bit but I go to bed early considering I have to wake up early.


	7. Chapter 7

**Training session - Chapter 7**

I meet Take in the park and we get started immediately.

"So are you a sprinter or a long distance runner?" He asks.

"Umm, well I kind off do both, but I think I'm better at long distance."

"Kay, start of with 20 laps round the outside of these greens." He says casually pulling out a stopwatch.

"What!"

"You heard me, so go quickly your time starts now." He says pushing me.

"Are you serious?" I decide to run and after 14 I'm already tired out. I stop next to him and purposely collapse on the grass next to him. I spread my arms out and say "I'm... tired...I can't ...go on!"

"Get up!" He says coldly.

"I can't!" I say out of breath.

"You can still talk and your breathing fine so... Get up!" He says slightly more scarily. I slowly stand up but my legs don't move. "Come on!"

"Ugh, fine." I say, after feeling slightly rested I just manage to complete another 6 laps.

"How does it feel to complete it?" He says nicely.

I place my hands behind my neck panting. "Kind of... good."

"Your time was 49 minutes 13 seconds including your rest and late start." He says expressionless.

"So was it good or bad, if I that was my try out time." I say.

"Okay, but for you how was it?" He says.

"Me! Umm, well really bad, I didn't think I was that unfit to be honest." I sigh.

"Let's see your sprinting." He stands about 100 meters away from me and as soon as he gives me a signal I run.

"14 seconds." He says as I run past him.

"Not that bad," I say to myself.

"Better, but still needs work." He says.

We spend another hour there before going home. Takeshi lectures me on my starting technique and teaches me a better way.

I have a shower immediately when we reach the black ship, he goes home and does the same.

After a few more weeks I try out and get in to the track team all thanks to Takeshi. I thank him with a trip to the movies on me. I feel like he's starting to warm up to me a bit.

Me and Misaki decide to spend the afternoon together. We go on a walk through town and gossip a bit. Then talk about stuff.

"So, school's starting soon." She says.

"Did you check out what class your in?" I ask. "I'm in Mr Sera or Mr Monobe's form."

"Oh, that's sad. I'm in Miss Kiaski's form. Apparently she's really nice and it's her first time being a homeroom teacher."

"Who's your assistant teacher?"

"Ahh, Mr Kagari, The maths teacher."

"Oh, I have the new teacher from Miss Gill, she recently moved to japan and taught in another highschool before coming here."

"Is she the one who teaches Economics and Textiles and all three sciences?" Says Misaki.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, I just know she teaches a lot of subjects." I reply.

We continue talking and see everyone gathered as ususal at the black ship...

 **Hope you liked it, please review! And tell me who you want Cam to end up with in you review because I haven't decided!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First day in school - Chapter 8**

The alarms rings loudly, filling the entire upstairs with noise. I silent it and go back to sleep. Suddenly Misaki bursts into the and pours a jug of ice cold water on me. "Aaaaaah!" I say immediately getting up. "What did you do that for?"

"It was the best way to wake you up."

"Ever try asking me?" I say squeezing out the water from the corner of my pajama top. I skip a shower given Misaki already gave me one and get dressed for school. Wow, this is gonna be different no uniform. But I kind of liked my uniform back in England, it looked so sophisticated, we looked like young ladies and gentlemen. I'll definately miss England, but Japan's really nice when you get used to it. I wear a turquoise baby doll style top with some light wash skinny jeans and a white leather jacket.

Luckily me and Misaki at least got lockers together. We head off to our own classes. I take a seat at my desk and text my parents back home. The rest of the class are in three major groups, my eyes wander off to the group of girls mainly, but a few guys surrounding Ichigo, Haruki and Takeshi. Wow, those guys are really popular. I snap back into reality and give my full attention to my phone. My parents say I practically live on it but that's not true. Fine, if I'm not busy I spend some time on my phone, but I rarely get a chance. I mean which teen isn't on their phone nowadays, so I'm much better than them. I mean I know at school you should talk to your friends and mingle, ut I don't have a friend yet, and lets just say I'm not in a mood to socialise with any body in my homeroom. Hopefully my teaching class is much better!

"You alright?" Asks Haruki sitting at the desk beside me.

"Yeah, just saying hi to my parents, they're normally really busy, and I can barely talk to them." I reply.

"Isn't it like midnight there?"

"Yeah, it is, but they get back from work at like 10pm and I'm asleep then. They gonna crash so I won't be able to talk to them until tomorrow now."

"That's sad, you must really miss them."

"I did at first, but I kind of like the freedom. They didn't talk to me much when I was at home anyway so it's not much different. Things are kind of awkward, after my older sister left." I sigh. "Anyways, you seem popular with everybody, is there anyone you don't get along with?"

"I don't know, there may be someone who doesn't like me but they don't show it."

"You mean like Ichigo but the other way round?"

"Yeah, exactly!" He smiles and so do I.

"What are you talking about me?" Asks Ichy.

"Not much, just how you pretend you hate everyone and everything, when really deep down you feel something else!" I say.

"I do not!" He scowls then sits back down in his seat. The girls start surrounding him and asking him to go to places with him. Takeshi approaches us.

"What's up?" He says.

"Not much just talking to Haruki and annoying Ichigo." I say pointing at him.

"So you made any friends?"

"Not yet, people in this homeroom are too..." I'm at a loss for words and Haruki and Takeshi fill them in.

"Flirty?"

"Upbeat?"

"Yeah... And Just too fast, they keep talking and talking, they never shut up!" I sigh. The two look dazed by my words it seems. "Was it something I said? Oh... Too much?"

"Glad to hear your honest opinion." Says Haruki.

"Yeah.. What he said." Says Takeshi.

The bell rings and the teacher enters. Take and Haru sit in their seats and so does everyone else. Then we go to our classes, mine is a few rooms ahead like Haru and Take so we go together. After a boring hour of Physics and Latin, it's break! I catch up with Misaki and she gossips about some people.

"You got gossip already!" I say.

"Yeah duh! It's me, so Sakura and Yukio are dating, so is Riki and... I forgot her name, oh yeah, Amina."

"Yep, I have no idea who they are!"

"Did you know Ichigo, Haruki and Takeshi are like the most popular guys in our year! Other than Riki, Hiro and Taketo."

"Who are these people? Show me a pic!"

"I don't have any of them!"

"Well spy on them and get me one! Nah I'm just kidding, Check social media woman!"

"Alright! I'll check tonight and show you when we get home. Bye!"

"See ya!" I head of to class and turns out Haruki is my Chemistry partner yay! One because I know him so it's not so awkward. Two because he's smart so he'll do most of the practical work for me! Although I do like making explosions, but he's nice so I can just ask and he'll probably say yes.

I turn round and see a bunch of girls staring at me, so I face the front again. I sink down into my seat and try my best to ignore the girls stares. I officially get what Misaki meant by popular, huh. After a dreadful hour the class is over and I practically run to my next class.


End file.
